


Glove In Hand

by elwon



Series: JayDick Flash Fic [34]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Jason's a wheelchair user, M/M, Mirror Sex, Misuse of Gloves, handjobs, jaydick-flashfic: transitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Jason’s getting settled into his new place after moving out from the Manor. Dick comes over for a completely expected visit, and they break the apartment in with a little help from Dick’s fingerstripe gloves.Flashfic sequel toGraduation
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Series: JayDick Flash Fic [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270460
Comments: 20
Kudos: 146
Collections: Jaydick Flash Fanwork Challenge





	Glove In Hand

A lot of the things that Jason used to take for granted before are now ten times harder. Now he’s a wheelchair user, travelling, which used to be a matter of jumping into a car or on a bike and _going_ \- something that took only as long as the distance – now requires planning, extra time to strap his chair into whatever vehicle he’s using, and making sure wherever he’s going not only has parking but actual _accessible_ access.

Which is why he ended moving out of the Manor to attend college. The travel times were getting ludicrous; and frankly with Drake moving in, Jason had _needed_ to get away. Alfred had helped him find the place, made sure it was as accessible as it claimed to be, and even helped him pick out the furnishings.

So now he’s sitting in his own kitchen, with all the work surfaces and appliances at _his_ height. The plain, bright yellow of the walls is cheerful and reminds Jason of eggs over easy. It feels like _his_. All the doorways are extra wide, perfect for his new, sportier wheelchair. It’s the kind with no handles so Jason finally no longer has to put up with ‘helpful people’ who are just ‘giving him a hand getting where he needs to go’. There’s so much space in his apartment, and it’s not even down to a lack of furniture. Even the bathroom is tricked out with all the gadgets he could need to help him stay perfectly hygienic without anyone else there.

In fact, the only downsides to the penthouse apartment are the fact he has to use an elevator to reach the floor, and that Bruce insisted he install a particular skylight in his spare bedroom. It’s the latest in WayneTech Biometrics, opening only to Jason (not that he can reach it himself), Bruce, Dick and (over Jason’s firmly stated objections) Drake.

Jason hears the shrill triple beep that means someone’s opened that skylight. It’s barely dark out, so it can only be Dick. Bruce promised that he’d only use it, with forewarning, in an emergency, and that Drake would only be allowed if Bruce and Dick couldn’t go. Jason checks his phone, and sure enough there’s no alert; so it’s definitely Dick visiting.

Jason wheels himself from his bright, warm kitchen to the hall, ready to give Dick shit about not using the front door. He’s mentally preparing any number of sarcastic comments when Dick knocks on the inside of the spare room door.

He actually knocks.

Like the spare room is the hallway outside of the apartment, or the video doorbell installed in the elevator to the penthouse.

The idiot _knocks_. He’s entirely daft and adorable and Jason thinks he’s never been so in love before this moment.

“You’re already inside, Dickie.” Jason calls out, trying not to run his hand down his face at Dick’s... Knocking. “You might as well just fucking walk in.”

“I’m still in my uniform!” Dick says, through the door. “I wasn’t sure if you’re doing a ‘no uniforms in the main penthouse’ thing or not. You kind of take after Alfred a lot of the time.”

“No, but maybe I should.” Jason rolls over and opens the door, giving Dick a ‘what am I gonna do with you’ look. “Do you even have anything else to change into?”

“Uh...” Dick looks sheepish, lifting one hand to rub at the back of his neck. “I’ll bring something next time? There must be a spare drawer I can keep some sweats and t-shirts in?”

“There must be.” Jason says dryly, staring up at the stray hair in Dick’s otherwise perfectly tousled mop. His fingers itch to smooth it down, but Dick’s head is too far up to reach. To be honest, there’s not just a drawer prepped and ready for Dick’s things; but an entire wardrobe and even a hidden compartment for him to keep a spare uniform, wingdings and eskrima. But Jason’s only just moved in himself, and mentioning that he’s carved out a space for Dick to live here too seems like rushing into something that Dick’s probably not ready for.

“Unless I can borrow something of yours?” Dick smiles down hopefully, sliding his mask off so Jason can see the bright blue of his eyes. The dark circles and bags that used to be there before they started dating are now gone without a trace.

“Nope.” Jason smirks at the crestfallen look on Dick’s face. “Tonight, you’ll have to wander around in your birthday suit, birdbrain.”

“Oh.” Dick pouts for a split second until a wicked gleam enters his eyes. “Oh I see how it is, Mr Todd. You’ve caught this poor vigilante unawares! And now you’re going to have your wicked way with me.”

Jason snorts, rolling his eyes as Dick dramatically raises an arm to press it against his forehead like some sort of fainting Victorian heroine. “I think that’s _your_ plan, actually.”

“Well, it is _now_.” Dick grins, letting his arm drop. “Give me a minute to take this off, and then I’m all yours... Oh, do I get the full tour while I’m as naked as a jaybird?”

“You’re gonna get a spanking if you use the term jaybird again.” Jason says, frowning. Dick’s pulled off his gloves, and they land in his lap, giving Jason a wicked _idea_.

“First the spankings, and then the oral sex!” Dick cries out gleefully, pulling the zipper down the back of his one piece, and letting it slide down his arms.

“You forgot to take your boots off first again.” Jason says, rolling his eyes. He rests his hands on his wheels and does a sharp turn, not watching as Dick shimmies out of the lo  
wer half of his suit, which catches on the boots he’s still wearing; like Jason knew it would. Honestly, Dick’s such a dork; it’s baffling how he has a reputation as the cool, handsome one when he’s like _that_. 

Jason pushes forward, hearing Dick’s muffled curse as he fights to get the legs of his uniform off over his boots. Jason looks down at the gloves, and on a whim, pulls them onto his hands, feeling the grip and strength of them. They’re so like and yet unlike his Robin gloves that it’s only slightly odd, instead of bitter sweet. A quiet thump reveals that he’s just missed Dick being less than perfectly graceful. Oh well, there’s always next time. Two further faint thuds later, and Dick walks into Jason’s living room, barefoot and naked.

“So, do I get the tour now?” Dick says with a grin, twisting around so that he drops into Jason’s lap. It’s his favourite move, and Jason’s learnt to move his hands out of the way when he knows it’s coming.

“Spare room.” Jason says, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. “My bedroom; bathroom.” He moves his hand forward and to the left. “Kitchen-Diner. We’re in the living room. Balcony’s outside. There, tour done.”

“Aww, that’s it?” Dick gives Jason a fake pout for a second, glancing out into the darkened balcony; obviously debating if he does actually want to be outside in the nude at this time of year.

“Unless you _want_ me to wheel you outside so all the neighbours can see what an exhibitionist you are?” Jason says, shaking his head fondly. “Yes.”

“Tempting...” Dick says, biting his lower lip. It does nothing to stop the wide grin on his face.

“You know what else is tempting? Jason grins, reaching out with one gloved hand to squeeze Dick’s hip. “Seeing if these gloves make any difference to spanking you.”

Dick sucks in a sharp inhale of breath, his pupils blowing out with want. His voice goes breathy as he stares at Jason. “Yeah... I want to try that.”

“Yeah?” Jason resists the urge to bite his lip. Either his or Dick’s, right now he’s not picky. “Turn over then, Dickie.”

Dick breathes out slowly, the motion making his abs catch Jason’s attention. And of course as he breathes in again, Jason’s eyes wander lower to where Dick’s cock is already starting to fill with blood. Apparently he _really_ likes the idea of being spanked with the gloves.

He slips out of Jason’s lap, giving him the chance to slap on the brakes of his wheelchair; He turns away and then drapes himself, and that’s really the only word to describe the fluid motion of his body sinking down, over Jason’s legs. “This good?” Dick lifts his head, staring up at Jason over his shoulder.

“Great.” Jason says, a hint of awe in his tone. He’s still not really over the fact that Dick Grayson of people wants _him_. That he’ll not just willingly drape himself over Jason, but that he’s eager too? It’s mind-blowing. Jason rests his hands on the small of Dick’s back, softly spreading his fingers out over the scarred, tan skin. 

The trust that Dick shows him every day is something that Jason’s not going to waste. So he slides his hands over the skin on display, tenderly stroking up Dick’s spine with one hand, even as the other aims lower to dip down to his upper thighs. Dick gasps quietly, dropping his head down in a show of further willing submission. There’s the faintest of fine tremors in his body, and Jason figures that’s enough foreplay for right now. Time to get working.

He lifts his hand, hovering it over the perfect twin cheeks and brings it down lightly. Barehanded, it’s would barely be a tap hard enough to sting. Dick’s near silent questioning noise says that with the gloves on it feels very different.

“That felt... weirdly good?” Dick says quietly. “It stings slightly, but it was nowhere near hard enough, Jay.”

“Of course it fucking wasn’t.” Jason scoffs lightly. “It wasn’t meant to be. Just a tester.”

“Yeah?” Jason can hear the grin in Dick’s voice. “Awesome.”

“Here we go for the real ones.” Jason flexes his fingers once, twice and then brings his hand down hard on Dick’s cheeks, leaving a perfect red handprint behind when he checks. It’s a heady feeling, seeing that. But what’s really getting to Jason is the contrast of the black and blue fingerstripes, and Dick’s tan skin. He almost doesn’t want to spank him again, just rub those gloves all over. Or between... That’s an even better thought. Dick lets out a quiet moan, and Jason refocuses, slapping his hand down on Dick’s cheeks and upper thighs, over and over. He counts to fifteen blows and pauses, watching as Dick goes completely limp over his lap.

“Jay...” Dick whispers when he pauses again, his voice thick with unshed tears.

“Hey, Dickie.” Jason swallows, feeling like the words are oddly hard to get out. “Can I try something?”

“Mmm? Sure?” Dick sighs, his forehead dropping down to rest on Jason’s calf. Not that Jason can feel it, but he can see Dick’s hair rubbing up on his sweatpants. 

Jason takes his hand off Dick’s upper back, reaching down into the space between the super low back of his chair and the cushion for the tube of lube he’s started to keep there. Nothing like being prepared, and with a boyfriend as hot and horny as Dick, Jason needs to be prepared. He coats the fingers of his other hand in the lube, clicking the tube quietly open and closed before putting it back where he found it. He keeps his middle fingers lifted as he trails his index and pinky over the curve of Dick’s ass, sliding them down and between the cheeks, spreading them open so his slicked up fingers can find their target more easily. Dick doesn’t jolt; he’s too well trained to do that, but he does tense ever so slightly. Jason circles that tight furl, rubbing at it gently until it relaxes and he can slip one bright blue finger deep inside. Dick’s gloves are too thick to be able to feel body heat, which is pretty much the only downside to this that Jason can see. The pressure on his finger, though? That’s still wonderfully, perfectly there. A few careful thrusts later, and he slips in the other bright blue finger, prompting Dick to moan shakily.

“Does that feel good?” Jason says, almost distracted. All his attention is really on watching those two blue fingers slide in and out of Dick; he’s always thought that the blue stripe on the gloves was somehow a little obscene. Watching himself finger Dick while wearing those gloves is, well, it’s outright obscene, and Jason loves it. From the way Dick’s moaning and pushing back on them, he obviously agrees.

“Oh god, _Jason_! That feels... I don’t even have words...” Dick sobs; his voice hitching as Jason flexes his fingers on his prostate, nudging it over and over. 

“Yeah? Gotta say, the grippiness seems to be working really fucking well for you.” Jason bites his lip, eyes glued to where his fingers are stretching Dick’s rim wide open, the flash of bright blue somehow more electric in the shadows Dick’s body creates. 

“It’s like... It’s like best textured dildo, but better because it’s _you_.” Dick gasps out, jolting hard. His cock starts leaking onto Jason’s legs, and his hole clenches down as Jason circles Dick’s prostate with his fingers. Dick whines, hips thrusting into Jason’s hand. “Oh fuck me... We’re doing this again. We’re doing this so often!”

“If you could only see this...” Jason breathes out and Dick pushes back hard, causing Jason’s fingers to slip in that little bit deeper.

Dick’s head twitches to the side, and Jason’s wheelchair jerks to the side a little with the force of the movement. “There’s a mirror right there.” Dick groans out. Jason looks to the side and yeah, there’s a big mirror, hung low enough that Jason can get pretty much a full body view while sat in his chair. 

“Hold on...” Jason releases his brakes, twisting the chair. Dick lifts his feet from the floor his entire weight on Jason’s lap. Not that Jason can really feel all of it. It’s an odd sensation he’s had to get used to, feeling Dick’s weight on him only up to a certain point. Jason stops the chair when he’s full side on and the sight of his gloved hand buried deep between Dick’s legs is on full display.

Dick pushes up on one arm, putting one hand between Jason’s legs to hold himself up as he twists his upper half to look over his shoulder. “Oh, oh, that’s so _filthy_!” Dick says in an entirely too happy voice. “I’m never going to be able to look at my gloves the same way again.”

Jason snorts, thrusting his fingers in an out once more, watching as the pleasure flickers over Dick’s face and his mouth drops open, letting out noise. “I’ve been telling you these gloves are kinky for months.”

“Jay...” Dick moans, the noise almost turning into a whimper. He reaches into Jason’s sweatpants with his free hand, wrapping around Jason’s neglected cock and stroking in perfect time with Jason’s fingers slamming in and out of him. Because of course he can manage to do that, even blissed out. 

Neither of them can take their eyes of the motion of Jason’s hand, the way the black and the blue keep Dick’s cheeks open, or how the blue disappears deep inside. “Fuck, Dickie... Your hand. Gonna come.”  
“ _My_ hand? What about yours?” Dick says, his breath hitching with a sob. “Do it, come for me. I’m so close too.”

Jason loses himself in the tight grip of Dick’s fist, pulsing all over Dick’s closed fingers. Even when the pleasure hits him like a brick to the head, he keeps his fingers moving. Only the whimper Dick makes, and the faint splatter of come landing on the floor lets him know that Dick’s orgasmed too. 

Jason breathes hard while Dick sinks to his knees on the floor, sweat dripping down his face as he rests his head on Jason’s leg. “We made a mess.”

“I’ll clean it up later.” Dick says, uncharacteristically needing no motivation to offer. “Well, that wasn’t Oral Sex, but it was amazing.”

“Glad you enjoyed it.” Jason shakes his head, resting a hand on Dick’s soft, fluffy, but also slightly sweaty hair. Dick peers up at him from underneath his lashes, smirking slightly as he lifts his come covered hand and licks it clean. Jason’s breath catches at the sight.

“I think we’ve earned a break.” Dick grins, standing up on slightly unsteady feet. Jason can’t help the swell of pride at knowing _he_ did that to Dick. Made him unsteady. Dick makes his way over to the couch, and Jason wheels over to join him. Flicking the small arm rest down, Jason shimmies over to edge of the couch seat, slipping a hand under his legs to pull them up with him. Once he’s lying out flat, Dick grins and squirms his way in between Jason and the back of the couch, resting his head on Jason’s shoulder and slinging one of his long legs over Jason’s. 

Dick sighs happily, apparently completely unconcerned that he’s still naked. Jason lets his arm drop down the length of Dick’s back, reaching out with his other to grab the remote for the tv. He’d left it set to some cookery channel, and he switches it on for some background noise while Dick begins to nap. It’s soothing enough that it won’t disturb Dick, and interesting enough to keep Jason occupied while his boyfriend sleeps.

Except Jason pays no attention to it at all; his eyes locked on his own hands, still wearing Dick’s gloves and resting lightly on Dick’s golden skin. Any other time it would look innocent, although a bit strange. Now, though, it’s the promise of a great memory, and an experience Jason hopes will be repeated.


End file.
